Multi-media services are provided to businesses and residences via networks that connect content sources to terminal devices that render the content for consumption. For example, television programming and audio content may be provided over cable networks, satellite networks, and fiber networks. The network, whatever medium it uses, terminates in a rendering device or system of devices that consume electrical power.
For example, multimedia service providers have deployed millions of network service devices, such as top boxes, satellite receivers and DVRs, that are always fully powered. The powered-on state is necessary to allow the network service device to receive targeted firmware downloads and electronic messages. For example, an electronic message sent to a set top box may include conditional-access security keys that facilitate video and audio decode and software downloads.
A typical set top box consumes between thirty and forty watts. At best, a typical set top box may operate in a mode in which the panel lights are dimmed, saving about two watts. In these devices, the physical limitation of the hardware design means that low power states cannot be achieved through improvement in software.
Recently, customer products have been provided with power supplies that may provide functionality to control the power state of the device in order to increase the time between battery charges. However, applying these concepts to network service devices has been difficult because of the need for the termination device to be responsive to both a user and a network operator. Thus, even network service devices that are capable of entering into low power states fail to achieve meaningful power savings.